


Honor

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 10 - Honor





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 10 - Honor

The pair looked out over the mountains, Josephine giving a wistful sigh at the sight of it all. It was amazing, the many different paths a life could take. All the different paths she could have taken, places she had gone, will go. Where she is now, relaxing in the midst of gorgeous scenery beside her Inquisitor. Her lover, even. Looking out onto the horizon with an expression best described as pensive.  
“Jose?” The nickname slipped out of her mouth, almost like a bubble but too heavy. A pearl, perhaps? “What do you think about honor? Is it just... Doing the right thing? Or is it bigger than that?”  
“It's almost certainly bigger than that, I think. It's doing the right thing when you can and... Well, when you can't do the right thing, it's making sure you do as little damage as you can. And of course, doing all you can to fix what you've done wrong... Being able to admit you've done wrong. Quite a lot of things really. Why?”  
“I don't know really... You just make me think about stuff like that. The 'more than that' kind of stuff.”  
“Oh, and how do I do that?”  
“You're so... sophisticated! The Carta was a lot of things, but it was never classy like you are... I love it a lot.”  
Josephine giggled softly, “I'm sophisticated and that makes you wonder about philosophy? That's quite strange, but very flattering! What else have you wondered about?”  
“Who we're doing this for. Mages, templars. The Chantry, humans. What about the elves? Where does everybody fit?”  
“Who do you think you're doing this for?”  
“The kids.”  
There was a moment's pause as Josephine mulled that over. There were indeed so many things to consider- Yet she'd come come to such a simple conclusion. Children. Mage children, human children, elven children, children promised to the Chantry. It likely included Dwarven and Qunari children as well. Simple, yet all encompassing.  
“I think... That's very honorable of you, Malika.”


End file.
